


Las cuerdas del Amor

by Mystic_Harley



Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, Homestuck
Genre: Aftercare, Blindfolds, Crossover Pairings, F/F, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, One Shot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-16 10:23:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21506317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Harley/pseuds/Mystic_Harley
Summary: Rose and Wednesday have a knowing, loving relationship with each other.
Relationships: Wednesday Addams/Rose Lalonde
Kudos: 4





	Las cuerdas del Amor

Rose had always thought she would be the one on top, if she were to be honest with herself. Her past relationships had certainly gone that way, even if only one of them had ever come close to the levels of intimacy her current relationship was.   
  
Considering her partner was an Addams, now she had the benefit of hindsight, it wasn’t surprising anymore.    
  
Wednesday Addams was everything Rose never knew she needed and more so. To the outside world, Wednesday was a cold and stoic woman that would rather die than give a proper smile or say  _ anything _ remotely kind. Which was still true to an extent, Rose was one of the fortunate few outside Wednesday’s family to ever get a smile and a compliment from her but what she lacked in verbal affection she made up for it in physical affection and subtle little gestures that sent Rose’s heart fluttering.    
  
It was a cold and dreary afternoon in the Addams household, the rain beating down on the window in Wednesday’s room as Rose poured over one of Grandmama’s old magic tomes with far more vigor than most would likely be comfortable with. She mumbled to herself, writing down notes to a few spells before holding it up to the light and squinting at it. “That can’t be right…” She said, glancing back at the spell in the book before humming. “Maybe if I translate it… ah, that makes much more sense.”   
  
The house rumbled slightly as an almighty explosion caused wet dirt and mud to beat at the window. Rose didn’t bother looking up as she copied down the spell again in the ancient tongues of the Old Ones and the door opened. Rose didn’t need to look up to see that her partner was probably covered in mud. “You didn’t make a mess for poor Lurch did you dear?”   
  
“Pugsley did.” Came the bare response, and Rose cheekily peeked up from her reading as Wednesday put her dirty clothes in the hamper, her pale and beautiful back briefly exposed as she gathered fresh clothes up in her arms, then she slipped away into the bathroom to wash the mud off of her.   
  
Briefly biting her lip, Rose ducked her head away and looked over her spell again, before glancing at the door where Wednesday had disappeared off too and sighed to herself, shaking her head and deciding to wait until Wednesday was finished with her shower before testing the waters to see if she was in the mood. She didn’t want mud in unfortunate places, after all.   
  
Mercifully, she didn’t need to wait long for Wednesday to come back, a bathrobe draped around her shoulders and her beautiful wet hair glistening in the dim light of the early afternoon. Rose looked up at her and let her graze drag across Wednesday’s covered body and down to her slender legs before holding up her notebook. “Dear, what do you think of this? I copied one of Grandmama’s spells down into the ancient tongue.”   
  
Clearing her throat, the most unholy of unholy  _ noises _ left Rose’s throat. Dark whispers seeped into her words and the world around them blackened, thunder rumbled as Rose’s voice reached harsh octaves that normal human vocal cords were never meant to reach and human ears were never meant to hear.   
  
When she finished, she coughed a little and took a sip of water. Even though it always ruined her throat doing that, the results they brought were always worth it. “What do you think?” She smiled a little at Wednesday.   
  
Her partner kept her gaze on her, her piercing stare sending shivers down Rose’s spine as she walked over to her slowly. Her hand was cool to the touch and made Rose shudder as it gently stroked her cheek and her fingers trailed down to her chin, tilting her head up so she was looking up at her now. “You know I like it when you talk dirty to me.” She said.   
  
Suppressing the urge to squeeze her legs shut, Rose gave a hum of acknowledgement. “I know you do, that’s why I did it.” It was always best to be blunt, in this case.   
  
Her cold fingers trailed across Rose’s face lovingly, her partner brushing her thumb at Rose’s lips and her eyes stared down warmly at Rose. “Did you now?” She inhaled softly, brushing a few strands of hair behind Rose’s ear. “Surviving that explosion was a little exciting.” She leaned down, her lips mere inches away from Rose’s. “Get the rope and your favorite toy.”   
  
Fuck. That went better than she thought it would. Rose swallowed thickly and nodded, getting up and popping open her partner’s wardrobe and taking a breath before diving in. She was keenly aware of her partner’s eyes on her and purposefully bent over a little more than was necessary as she wrestled with a few old garments that she had no idea why Wednesday had anymore and one of her own old dresses that she was  _ very _ confused got in there before she finally came out with the objects of her desire.    
  
A long, flexible piece of rope. Not too rough and not too smooth, and Rose tugged on it gently to make sure it wouldn’t break. She also had between her fingers a long vibrator, the remote dangling from her arm. She smiled as she checked the batteries and found them fully charged and turned back to her partner.   
  
Wednesday had shed her bathrobe and left it draped over her chair. She sat on her bed, completely nude but keeping her most private of areas covered by crossing her legs. Somehow, she seemed even more beautiful like this, and with a quiet gesture she beckoned Rose over. “Strip down.” She commanded.   
  
“Yes ma’am.” Rose swallowed, putting the toys down on the bed and eagerly removing her own clothes in record time, folding her dress neatly and setting it off to the side, reaching up behind her to take her bra off, only stopping when Wednesday leaned up and touched her arm gently.   
  
“Let me.” She said, and Rose let her hands drop as her partner moved behind her and rubbed her cold hands up her sides, lovingly moving them across her stomach before going up to her breasts and squeezing them through her bra gently. A small, happy breath escaped her and Wednesday leaned down and pressed kisses along her shoulder up to her neck. “You’re beautiful.” She whispered against her skin.   
  
“So are you.” Rose breathed back, shivering slightly as Wednesday’s pale leg wove its way between her own and she rubbed her thigh against her crotch. “You’re also freezing.”   
  
“Warm me up then.” Wednesday mumbled, kissing her neck more and there was a brief  _ click _ as Rose’s bra was undone and tossed aside unceremoniously. Her hands immediately shot to her chest, kneading it softly and letting her icy fingertips and nails gently rake against her nipples, drinking in the small gasp of pleasure it earned. “Don’t worry about being loud, my family won’t care.” She advised.   
  
“Are… are you sure?” Rose huffed slightly, already wiggling her hips eagerly and pushing herself against Wednesday’s body.    
  
“Have you heard my mother and father?” She shot back, raising an eyebrow and kissing her jaw. Her hands trailed down her back and hooked into Rose’s panties.   
  
She chuckled breathlessly, staying still as her panties were slowly pulled down and she lifted her leg slightly so they could be removed fully, swallowing hard as Wednesday’s thigh soon came back to rub against her bare pussy. “Fair point…”    
  
They soon fell back onto the bed, Rose straddling herself on Wednesday’s lap and she leaned in for a slow, passionate kiss. They tilted their heads to the side, Wednesday easily taking control and slowly pushing Rose down on the bed, biting a little roughly at her lips as the kiss turned into a sloppier make-out session and Rose let out little moans here and there, her back arching slightly to create more friction against Wednesday’s skin.   
  
When they parted for air, panting slightly, Wednesday whispered against Rose’s lips. “I want to try something.”   
  
Rose sucked in a breath, her heartbeat deafening in her ears before nodding. “Alright, what is it?” She raised up her arms dutifully towards one of the iron bars on Wednesday’s bed and her partner sat on her stomach, weaving the rope through around her wrists and tying them up firmly.   
  
“A blindfold.” Wednesday said, trailing her hand down Rose’s body until she got up and over to the wardrobe, pulling out a beautiful silk blindfold. She gave Rose a questioning look.   
  
Rose licked her lips, feeling even more excited to subject herself completely to Wednesday, to feel and hear her and have to guess every move she made. “Put it on, love.”    
  
There was a flicker of a smile from Wednesday as she moved back and straddled her hips, gently slipping the blindfold over Rose’s head and pausing before she slipped it over her eyes. “Do you remember our safeword?”   
  
“Sunshine.”    
  
Wednesday shuddered in disgust briefly before nodding and pulling the blindfold completely over Rose’s eyes, shrouding her in total blackness.    
  
Eyesight was one of the most important sense for a human being. Deprive them of that sight, it was said, and everything else seemed to be heightened. On some conscious level Rose knew that it would take months, if not years for her other senses to reach the level they were currently at, but the atmosphere in the room as well as Wednesday’s still freezing cold hands set her nerves on fire, giving a little whimper when her nipples were pinched gently before let go again just as teasingly.   
  
She sucked in a breath when she felt Wednesday’s hot breath against her folds, her toes curling up as she spread her legs for her partner. She hissed slightly as Wednesday’s cold fingers soon made themselves known but all discomforts were lost as they lovingly rubbed against her, the dichotomy of her cold fingers and her hot breath made her nerves stand on end. “We..” She tried, only to lose more of her slipping composure when she felt Wednesday’s finger push into her and she moaned, all previous thoughts abandoned.   
  
Licking her lips to keep herself from drooling and swallowing again, Rose whined softly as her partner started a slow, lethargic pace. Rose was letting her imagination to run away with her when she caught the noise of Wednesday unmistakably performing the same gestures on herself, feeling her breath grow a little faster as she kissed her stomach and moved up to her breasts, biting down on one of her nipples gently. “No whining.” She told her.   
  
“Y-Yes…” She breathed out, moaning out again when Wednesday bit her nipple once more. “Oh god…” She mumbled, aware her hands were trembling slightly and making the frame rattle. “You’re so good at this love…”   
  
“I’ve had a lot of practice at this,  _ mon cherie. _ ”   
  
God damn, that worked far too well than Rose ever wanted to admit. She let out a tiny moan as Wednesday worked her finger faster, resting her head against the pillows and feeling her toes curl up. “Wednesday, Wednesday please…”    
  
“Please what?”    
  
“I need more.. I need  _ you. _ ” She begged slightly, which was a bit embarrassing but Wednesday was going so damn slow that she was getting restless. “Please…” She whimpered, jutting her lip out and hoping that Wednesday could see it.   
  
Wednesday hummed and Rose heard the sheets ruffling around her until the telltale sound of buzzing filled the empty air and Rose squirmed slightly in delight. “Stay still.” Her partner commanded, and Rose froze like a statue until the vibrator was pushed into her, at the lowest setting. Rose gasped out and moaned loudly, spreading her legs a little more for her partner.    
  
Another moan escaped Rose when she felt Wednesday’s tongue drag up her side and her teeth sink into her neck, her hand stroking her jaw fondly. “You make such sweet sounds…” She murmured.   
  
Rose could feel how excited Wednesday was because she was rubbing herself against her thigh, and Rose shifted it slightly so her partner could get more friction from it. There was the tiniest of grunts from her partner at that, and she was thanked with another bite at her neck. That was undoubtedly going to leave a hickey.   
  
“May I sit?” Wednesday asked, breathing restlessly into her ear.    
  
“Yes.” Rose whimpered, and she felt Wednesday pull away before her thighs nestled around her head, a hand moving through her hair tenderly. Rose shifted slightly to get more comfortable.   
  
“Can you breathe?”    
  
“Yes.” She replied, panting hard. She moaned when Wednesday gripped her hair a little tightly. “Let me make you feel how I am…” She breathed out, and with a tug on her hair she was guided up to Wednesday’s folds and she lashed out her tongue experimentally, pushing her face in a little more to place kisses all over her partner’s most sensitive area, trying to gauge where everything was with her mouth alone.   
  
She moaned against Wednesday’s skin when the vibrator was pushed a level higher, which only doubled her efforts to eat her out as best she could despite her current state. Rose licked her lips, humming in delight as she dragged her tongue up and pressing a gentle kiss around her pelvis until she placed one to her clit.    
  
Wednesday immediately rocked her hips down on Rose’s face when she was able to find it. Her breath hitched slightly and Rose got into a steadier rhythm, sending gentle kisses to Wednesday’s clit before dragging her tongue back across her folds as Wednesday increased the pace she was riding on her face.   
  
Rose sped up her ministrations, knowing that her partner’s sensitivity meant that she was likely going to finish first. Which she didn’t mind, because that just meant that Wednesday would double down on driving her absolutely crazy. Her head was squeezed gently as a sign that her assumptions were proven correct.   
  
“Rose…” Wednesday grunted out, and she yanked her hair hard and pushed her hips against her face, grinding herself against her partner’s face until her whole body stiffened up and froze, her thighs clenched tightly around her head.   
  
Rose’s efforts were rewarded with the slightly tangy and bitter taste of her partner’s fluids. Rose lapped at Wednesday’s folds, helping her ride the orgasm out as long as she could until she felt Wednesday relax above her, freeing her head from her thighs and pulling herself away from Rose.   
  
She could hear Wednesday panting hard, until she kissed her cheek and whispered hotly into her ear. “Now it’s my turn…”   
  
Rose gasped out and moaned when the vibrator was cranked up to its highest setting. She whimpered a little before moaning out sharply when she felt Wednesday move down and plant her lips against her clit. Her hips rose in the air a little but Wednesday firmly shoved them back down and assaulted her clit with loving kisses, giving a sharp nip that had Rose jerking slightly. “W-Wednesday...Wednesday fuck…”   
  
“Coat me, carra mia…”    
  
She squealed out, her whole body seizing up as the pleasure overwhelmed her senses and she thrust her hips down against her partner. Her mind turned completely blank and a long, drawn out moan escaped her lips as the high came over her. She relaxed slightly as the vibrator was pulled out and shut off, the blindfold was removed and her hands freed from their bindings.    
  
Wednesday’s mouth and a bit of her nose were coated in her juices, her face red and her breathing ragged as she leaned down and kissed Rose passionately. Rose kissed back, weakly trying to move her hands up until Wednesday pulled back, panting. “I love you, Rose.”   
  
“I love you too Wednesday.”   
  
Silently, Wednesday adjusted the pillows so Rose could get more comfortable and grabbed the bathrobe, using it as a makeshift towel to clean herself up and clean Rose up. Rose lay there, feeling the high die down and a lethargic drowsiness wash over her as Wednesday handed her the forgotten glass of water. “Need anything to eat?”   
  
She shook her head and gulped down the liquid, handing the cup back to her partner. “Just need a nap…” She slurred sleepily, lifting her hips when Wednesday patted them so the blankets could be pulled out and draped over her.    
  
Leaning down, Wednesday kissed her partner’s temple softly and tucked her in a little more. “I’ll wake you when it’s dinnertime.”   
  
“Mkay…” Rose mumbled sleepily. “Love you…” Not even waiting for the reply before she closed her eyes and fell into a blissful slumber.   
  
Wednesday stood there for a few moments, stroking Rose’s hair fondly. “I love you too.” She watched her sleep for a few moments before getting up and getting herself dressed in a fresh dress and piling all of their clothes in a dirty hamper and ringing the bell for Lurch.   
  
The hulking man appeared at the doorway a few moments later, nodding at Wednesday as she presented him the hamper. “Please wash these for me as soon as you can Lurch.”   
  
He gave one of his groaning noises and took the hamper. “Thank you, Lurch.” He nodded again and disappeared from the doorway. Once he was gone, she browsed her selection of books before pulling out her favorite one about murdering pirates and sat down in her chair, sighing happily when a crack of lightning flashed by her window.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my best friend Kal for giving me the inspiration to write this. I've never written porn like this before so I'm hoping I didn't do a poor job at it. And thank you for everyone who reads this, reviews are always welcome.


End file.
